


Bloom in you

by enby__alexf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Hazz is a ass, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mention to selfharm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby__alexf/pseuds/enby__alexf
Summary: En un universo donde puedes saber quien es tu alma gemela cuando lo besas y aparece un tatuaje a juego en tu muñeca, Louis y Harry están estancados como mejores amigos o bueno, algo así.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Inizio

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, leer los tags, Harry aquí es un idiota y no hay excusa para eso, si esa clase de temas los afecta, por favor, no lo lean. Siempre velen por ustedes primero  
> xoxo, Alex

Louis maldijo cuando accidentalmente su patineta derrapó en el asfalto, a su lado Sam rió entre dientes cuando el trasero de Louis se estrelló en el piso. Micah empujó a Sam antes de ayudar a Louis a ponerse de pie, Niall se sostenía el estómago, casi sin poder respirar de la risa. Cuando Louis estaba de nuevo sobre sus pies, les saco la lengua a sus amigos que solo se rieron más fuerte. Era demasiado temprano en la mañana para pelear con ellos, pero por lo menos, Louis agradecía que Maia sostuviera su café porque sino, no importaba cuando temprano era en el mañana, hubiera pateado los culos de sus amigos. 

“¿Estas bien, Loulou?” le preguntó Micah, sus preciosos ojos miel estaban evaluando a Louis con avidez, buscando más heridas que las evidentes en sus rodillas. 

“Si, Micah” rio Louis “Me caigo todo el tiempo, no es nada que haya pasado por primera vez”

Sabía que eso no convencería a Micah, pero un beso en su mejilla llena de rubor, si lo hizo.

Louis siempre había sabido que había algo diferente en él, incluso cuando tenía apenas unos años y no se sentía identificado con las palabras juguetonas de adultos a su alrededor, incluso, nunca se sintió del todo identificado con su vecino y mejor amigo, Harry. Y eso era porque, Louis era gay. Louis se había dado cuenta que había personas iguales a él en sexto grado, cuando conoció a Micah, el chico que le había dado un giro a la vida de Louis, cuando Louis conoció a Micah se dio cuenta que había personas iguales a él y que siempre lo iban a aceptar no pasará que. Con el pasar de los años, más chicos que se sienten cómodos con Micah y Louis, se les había unido. Como Micah decía ‘Los queer siempre se andan en manadas’. Así que así andaban ellos.

Niall era bisexual y tenia hiperactividad, Maia era como ella misma se denominaba ‘género no conforme’ y la persona mas dulce que podrías conocer, Micah era un chico trans y el que los mantenía a todos juntos cuando las peores cosas pasaban, Sam era lesbiana y la que los defendía a todos con dientes y garras. Ellos eran los únicos queer fuera del closet en su secundaria y aunque Maia decía que era estadísticamente imposible que no hubiera más queer en la escuela, nadie había salido del closet en los últimos años, dejándolos a ellos como marginados. 

Tan marginado era, que Harry nunca le hablaba a Louis en la escuela. 

Micah siempre le decía que le diera una patada en el culo, que lo mandara al carajo, porque si no lo aceptaba de la forma que era, no era realmente amigo de Louis y aunque Harry nunca decía nada hiriente acerca de Louis siendo gay (aunque mayormente era porque Louis evadía el tema como la lepra) tampoco decía nada positivo hacia ello. Hoy por ejemplo, el grupo de Louis había decidido hacer una protesta perfomática acerca del sexismo en la escuela, Maia y Sam estaban vestidas de la forma más masculina posible y Niall, Micah y Louis tenían diferentes diseños de faldas y suéteres con el cuello un poco suelto. 

Sam se había estudiado el reglamento de vestimenta de atrás para adelante, buscando huecos para que nadie pudiera decirles nada. Louis estaba seguro que ella iba a ser una excelente abogada en el futuro. 

Louis ya se había mentalizado, sabía que Harry le daría una mirada de disgusto cuando lo viera porque según él ‘estaba bien que fuera gay, pero que no fuera como  _ los otros  _ gays’ y si Louis no hubiese sido amigo de Micah, seguramente se hubiera sentido avergonzado de sí mismo y hubiera asentido de forma mansa. Pero como era amigo de Micah y se sabía sus discursos sobre género y sexualidad y los discursos feministas de Sam, no había manera que Harry lograra que bajara la cabeza. Bueno, al menos no mucho 

Micah le paso una mano a Louis por la falda de color menta, sacudiéndole el polvo que Louis habia obtenido por la caida. Louis le sonrió, el cabello color magenta de Micah cayó sobre su frente. Niall ya estaba saltando de un lado para otro, su falda de color negro se sacudía de un lado al otro. 

“Estas cosas son más cómodas de lo que pensé” dijo y sacudió la falda con sus puños “Sam siempre se está quejando de ellas pero puedo sentir el aire en mi…”   
Maia gimió en voz alta, interrumpiendo a Louis. 

“¡Demasiada información!” dijo ella. 

Niall soltó una carcajada, su cabello rubio teñido estaba más largo de lo normal pero seguía luciendo igual de resplandeciente que cualquier día. Louis siempre había deseado ser más parecido a Niall de lo que jamás iba a admitir, siempre tan lleno de energía, con sus rasgos Irlandeses suaves y sus ojos pocos llamativos. Todos ellos caminaron en medio de bromas después de eso, medio apurados pero sin la suficiente prisa para apretar el paso. Cuando la secundaria de Louis estaba a la vista, los nervios y la ansiedad se habían enroscado tan fuerte en sus pulmones, haciendo un poco difícil respirar. 

“¿Estas bien Lou?” pregunto Sam. 

Louis le dio un corto asentimiento, porque ya no se podían detener, ya muchas personas los habían notado y estaban murmurando hacia ellos. Louis sabía que esto iba a pasar, iban a ser la comidilla de toda la secundaria pero no le importaba, sabía que no todos aquí eran idiotas y mientras hubieran pequeños asentamientos o ojos brillantes, él estaba más que dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar. Una de las chicas mas molestas de toda la secundaria ya caminaba hacia ellos, Eleanour, como si la escuela le perteneciera, Louis apretó las correas de su mochila entre sus dedos. 

“Hola” dijo ella con una sonrisa hipócrita. 

Micah le sonrió, una sonrisa tensa pero que cualquiera que no lo conociera podía adivinar cómo amable. 

“Hola, Eleanour”

Pronto estaban rodeados del grupo de amigas de ella, Kendall tenía una sonrisa congelada en el rostro y Camille tenía una mirada de asco cuando pasó por Louis. Tomo todo de él, para no encogerse y lloriquear como un niño pequeño. 

“Se ven…” ella hizo una mueca de asco “bien”

Sam estaba tan tensa que parecía que iba a saltar en cualquier momento y usar sus habilidades de boxeadora para romperle la sonrisa a Eleanour pero se mantuvo quieta, detrás de Louis como una estatua. 

“¡Gracias!” dijo Niall “Ahora, El, si nos permites, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer” y le dio una sonrisa enorme, agarrando de las manos a Sam y a Louis. 

Eleanour parecía a punto de discutir pero todo el grupo de Louis había entendido la indirecta de Niall ‘escapa de la bruja’ decía entre líneas. Así que todos ellos se movieron fuera del alcance de Eleanour y su lengua de víbora. 

Resulta, que esa no iba a ser la única víbora hoy. La señora Marshall, una señora de unos 70 años que ya debería estar en cualquier menos en una secundaria, los había detenido en cuanto habían cruzado la puerta y después de darles una mirada escandalizada, los había arrastrado a la dirección. El director Murphy no era tan malo como todo el mundo creía, siempre había sido amable con Louis y con Micah, dejando que cambiará su nombre sin que fuera del todo legal. Pero cuando los vio entrar vestidos de esa forma a la sala, el color se le dreno del rostro. 

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?” exigió. 

Sam ya estaba sobre él, moviendo sus pantalones de vestir hasta que se pudo sentar en la silla frente al escritorio. 

“Antes de que diga nada, quiero que sepa que me estudie todo el reglamento de vestimentas” dijo ella, el director abrió la boca pero Sam no lo dejó hablar “En ningún momento se menciona faldas en chicos así como tampoco es legal no hay forma de argumentar que es ilegal”

El director frunció el ceño.

“Es imposible que no haya una cláusula para ello” dijo y comenzó a buscar en los cajones. 

Pero Louis sabía que tenía razón, ella se la había pasado mirando y evaluando el reglamento durante horas en la misma cafetería que siempre se reunían. Micah tenía una sonrisa secreta en el rostro, mientras jalaba las mangas de su suéter azul cielo. Pasaron minutos antes de que el director les dirigiera una mirada confundida y molesta. 

“Tienen…” el miro a la señor Marshall “razón”

La señora parpadeo y cuando comprendió las palabras su rostro enrojeció de una forma casi cómica. 

“Señora” sonrió Niall “No se enoje, Jesús también usaba faldas”

***

Cuando finalmente lograron escaparse de los gritos furibundos de la señora Marshall ya la segunda campana había sonado, consiguiendo que todos ellos estuvieran tarde para sus clases, Niall y Maia iban para Inglés, Sam para cálculo avanzado y Louis y Micah para su clase de francés. Apresurados y en medio de risas, no notaron quien estaba frente a ellos: el grupo de Harry. 

Así que accidentalmente, Louis se chocó con Liam, que aunque no era precisamente un amor, tampoco era el peor del grupo. Harry era el peor y el que actualmente estaba coqueteando con jesús sabe que chica, tal vez la chica de esta semana o la del fin de semana. Louis no estaba seguro, había perdido la cuenta desde hacia años y mantener la cuenta ahora no era mas que tortura emocional, total y absolutamente y Louis tenia que aprender a no hacerse eso. Ya estaba enamorado, si, pero podía sobrellevarlo si no prestaba mucha atención a Harry. 

“Oh, lo siento” dijo Louis, tambaleándose hacia atrás y sonrojándose furiosamente. 

Liam le sonrió momentáneamente antes de que sus ojos se desplazaran sobre Maia, una mirada anhelo en sus rasgos. Louis y todos sus amigos sabían muy bien del enamoramiento que tenía el castaño por Maia pero esta se negaba a ser nada con él, porque nunca usaba sus pronombres correctamente y una vez había llamado a Maia ‘loca’ refiriéndose a su orientación de género. Liam no tendría oportunidad con ella nunca y menos si seguía siendo amigo de Zayn, Justin, Shawn y Harry. El grupo homofóbico por excelencia. 

“¿Por qué están vestidos así?” murmuró Justin. 

Si había alguien que odiara en esta vida, era Justin. 

Micah estaba frente a Louis en un santiamén, Louis nunca iba a comprender qué clase de acuerdo tácito tenían sus amigos pero cuando se refería a proteger a Louis, todos preferían lanzarse a la línea de fuego antes de exponer a Louis. Lo cual era exasperante porque lo hacían sentir como un niño pequeño y aunque Micah fuera mucho más susceptible a crímenes de odio siempre iba a proteger a Louis, algo que Harry nunca había hecho. 

Louis siempre se preguntaba qué pasaría si besara a Micah ¿obtendrían el mismo tatuaje en la muñeca? 

Harry apartó la mirada de la chica que se reía tontamente entre sus brazos (Louis no la culpaba, porque estaba seguro que si él estuviera en su lugar, estaría igual o peor que ella) para posar la mirada en ellos. Las manos de Micah se tensaron donde sostenía con suavidad a Louis, pero se mantuvo firme, una mirada de cautela en su rostro. 

Sam se aclaró la garganta. 

“Estamos haciendo una protesta” dijo, levantando sus cejas rubias como si los retara a decir que eso era estúpido. 

Zayn se rió entre dientes. 

“¿Ah sí?” se brulo “¿Una protesta contra que?” sus ojos los recorrieron con odio “Maricas”

Si, a Louis tampoco le agradaba Zayn. 

Niall fulmino con la mirada a Zayn, por lo que sabia Niall, Zayn y Liam habían sido amigos durante la escuela primaria, pero habían roto relaciones cuando Niall se había ido un año a Irlanda y había vuelto siendo el desastre bisexual y enloquecido que Louis adoraba. Evidentemente, nunca les hablo de nuevo a Zayn y a Liam, porque cuando volvió, ya tenían la reputación de homofóbicos. 

“Si, Zaynie” se rió Niall burlonamente, los ojos de Zayn brillaron con odio “Maricas” Niall paladeo la palabra “como tú”

Zayn se lanzó sobre ellos. Pero Harry cogió a Zayn de los hombros, sosteniéndolo para que no se lanzara sobre ellos. 

“Déjalos Zayn” su voz estaba amarga y sus ojos evitando a Louis a toda costa “Esta clase de gente no merece tu esfuerzo”

Louis hizo una mueca, quería gritar que si eso era lo que pensaba cuando se arrastraba todas las noches por la ventana de Louis para cenar con la familia Tomilinson o como cuando siempre invitaba a Louis a las cenas los domingos en su casa. Sin embargo, mantuvo la boca cerrada y la mirada en el piso, con lágrimas picando en sus ojos. 

Louis no estaba seguro cuando tiempo más iba a poder aguantarlo. 

El día completo no fue tan malo como había empezado, Gigi (otra chica bastante popular, tal vez más que Eleanour) había sido amable y había halagado el estilo de Micah, diciéndole que había elegido un muy buen conjunto para ellos. Y no solo eso, les había guiñado un ojo y pedido que fueran con ella para una mejor asesoría en moda. Selena también había sido amable y Taylor había sonreído tan grande cuando Sam había explicado el contexto, que casi se le cae la cara. Aunque aun Louis sentía un poco de tristeza por la reacción de Harry, esta se fue deslavando conforme pasaba el día. 

Además que todos sus amigos habían notado su humor y habían hecho cualquier cosa para mantenerlo lejos de sus pensamientos. 

“Hey Lou” dijo Micah, cuando estaba ya saliendo de clase y encontrándose en la salida.

“¿Si?” pregunto, jugando con su patineta de forma maniaca.

“¿Quieres ir a mi casa?” pregunto.

Louis levantó la mirada, él nunca salía mucho después de clase con el deseo de ver a Harry y poder abrirle la ventana cuando sea que él se dignara, esa había sido su rutina desde que tenían 13 años. Micah y sus amigos lo sabían, sabían que si invitaban a Louis para algo, debían hacerlo días antes para que Louis pudiera decirle a Harry que no iba a estar en casa. 

Pero… ¿realmente quería ver a Harry hoy? ¿Después de lo que había dicho y como los había mirado?

Si puede que no fuera nada nuevo, Harry lo había tratado así desde que salió del closet. Pero cada vez, dolía más y más y Louis estaba harto. Sabía que pronto sería su punto de quiebre. Louis lo busco con la vista, viéndolo reír con sus amigotes y con Taylor, que al parecer era la nueva conquista de Harry. Louis apartó la mirada cuando Harry levantó la mirada como si sintiera la mirada de Louis. Louis miró a Micah, su cabello magenta ondulado sobre su frente, sus ojos miel y su nariz pequeña, era guapo y si Louis se esforzaba lo suficiente, tal vez podría enamorarse de él. 

“Esta bien, Micah. Vamos a tu casa”

***

Louis abrió la puerta de su casa, su madre estaba en la sala mirando concentrada la computadora con sus gafas puestas, las gemelas se escuchaban en algún lugar de la casa pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver a Harry sentado de forma enfurruñada en el sillón. Louis dejó su bolso en el perchero de la puerta, parpadeando dos veces hacia Harry, como si eso lo hiciera cobrar sentido o hacerlo desaparecer. Pero eso no pasó, su madre fue la que lo noto primero. 

“¡Louis!” exclamó ella, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro “¿Cómo te fue en la escuela mi amor?”

Louis vio el momento en el que Harry se dio cuenta de que había llegado, sus hombros se tensaron y dejó de prestar atención a Fizzie. 

“Hola má” saludo “Bien, Micah y yo fuimos por un café después de la escuela”

Los ojos de Johanna resplandecieron, complacida con esa información. 

“¡Oh!” exclamó, Louis no se perdió la mirada poco disimulada que dio a Harry “Fuiste con Micah, me agrada ese chico. Muy amable y muy guapo” dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Louis.

Sin poder evitarlo, Louis enrojeció hasta las orejas. 

“¡Mamá!” se quejo. 

Su madre solo se rió entre dientes. Luego su gesto se volvió un poco serio, se acercó a Louis para susurrarle en el oído.

“Sé que no te gusta que me meta en tus asuntos pero Harry ha estado… raro” 

Louis cerró los ojos, casi arrepintiéndose de no ser completamente sincero con su madre. Ella nunca preguntaba mucho sobre las cosas de Louis, asumiendo que él era lo suficientemente capaz para tener relaciones sanas con las personas (lo cual no era verdad, Louis era un absoluto fracaso en eso). Así que era evidente que ella no tenía ni la menor idea que Harry trataba horrible a Louis en la escuela, podría adivinarlo si preguntaba las preguntas correctas y si unía las piezas de que Harry y Louis compartían casi todas sus clases pero nunca trabajaron juntos en sus proyectos y como Louis mencionaba más a Sam que al propio Harry. Pero la mamá de Harry y la mamá de Louis eran mejores amigas, sería estúpido arruinar los viajes de verano solo por eso. 

“Todo está bien, mamá” susurro de vuelta Louis. 

Su madre no parecía segura, pero no presionó ni hizo más preguntas. Louis caminó hacia Harry, de repente muy consciente de que seguía vistiendo la falda menta de la mañana y el suéter enorme que Micah le había prestado porque el aire acondicionado de su casa se había arruinado. 

“Harry” saludó Louis, incómodo. 

Harry levantó la mirada, haciendo una mueca cuando sus ojos repasaron a Louis. 

“Hola, Louis” dijo, su voz era más seca de lo normal. 

Louis se estremeció, por más horrible que fuera Harry en la escuela, eso nunca había pasado las líneas imaginarias alrededor de ellos. Harry nunca era grosero, seco o siquiera de pocas palabras cuando no estaban en la escuela o en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos o escucharlos. Lo cual significaba que algo estaba mal. Ignorando el nudo en su garganta, Louis se dejó caer al lado de Fizzie, lejos de Harry pero que sin pudiera ser interpretado de alguna forma. Louis sacó su teléfono de los bolsillos del suéter de Micah, listo para quejarse en su grupo de amigos sobre Harry. 

_ Llegue a casa y Mr. Homofóbico estaba esperándome en el sofá :/ _

Louis levantó la mirada para ver cómo el ceño de Harry se profundiza pero el ojiverde apartó la mirada de Louis y puso su atención de nuevo en el programa que estaba siendo con Fizzie. Niall fue el primero en replicar. 

**_Perra nIALL:_ ** _ Ohhhh, apuesto que esta celoso.  _

**_Prince M:_ ** _ ¿Cuánto quieres apostar? _

**_Perra nIALL:_ ** _ 20  _

**_Prince M:_ ** _ Yo apuesto 50 _

**_Lady Mai:_ ** _ No se que estamos apostando, pero apuesto el doble _

**_S de sarah:_ ** _ lOUIS DEJA DE SER ESTUPIDO Y ÉCHALO DE TU CASA, IMBECIL.  _

Louis guardó su teléfono cuando sus amigos comenzaron a enviar mensajes muy agresivos sobre lo que le harían sino echaba a Harry de su casa en ese momento, en vez de eso, como estúpido, dijo:

“¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?” 

Unos minutos más tarde, Louis estaba en su habitación con un incómodo Harry sentado en su cama. La habitación de Louis era un poco desastrosa, había letras de canciones tiradas por todas partes, pegadas en la pared o en el piso. Ropa por doquier y discos de música más de un caótico sistema que en un orden concreto. A Louis no le importaba que Hrry viera su cuarto de esa forma, Harry vivía allí así que nunca se sorprendía por el desorden. Louis ignoró a Harry, volviéndose hacia su closet y quitándose el suéter de Micah para ponerlo sobre su escritorio de forma cuidadosa. 

“Ese suéter no es suyo” Louis saltó ante la voz. No era una pregunta, pero por supuesto que no lo era. 

Louis levantó los hombros. 

“No, Micah me lo prestó” dijo distraídamente 

Casi podía sentir el ceño fruncido de Harry tras el, Louis siguió sin darse la vuelta, comenzando a quitarse sus vans para ponerse sus pantuflas. 

“¿Por qué te prestó su chaqueta?” algo en el tono de voz de Harry no le gustó para nada a Louis. 

Louis se volvió hacia él, poniendo los ojos en blanco, en sus brazos estaba la pijama que se iba a poner para poder quitarse la falda. 

“Porque tenía frío, duh” se burló de él, tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco. 

Sin embargo, causó el efecto opuesto, el ceño de Harry se profundizó, sus hombres se tensaron bajo su chaqueta deportiva y sus puños apretando las sábanas de la cama de Louis. No parecía feliz, no parecía feliz en lo absoluto. Este Harry se parecía más al Harry de la escuela, que el Harry de Louis. 

“No te hagas el listo conmigo, Tomilinson” murmuró de forma peligrosa. 

Louis parpadeó una, dos veces, confundido. Luego, un poco enojado consigo mismo por permitir que Harry le hablara de esa forma, levantó la barbilla y fulminó a Harry con la mirada. 

“No se a que te refieres  _ Styles _ ” siseo 

Harry apretó la mandíbula y se puso de pie, siempre intimidaba a Louis cuando hacía algo así. Normalmente esa diferencia de altura le resultaría romántica y le daría idea de la clásica pareja de adolecentes. Pero ahora, como en la escuela, esa diferencia de altura y fuerza  _ asustaba  _ a Louis. 

“Ese chico, Micah” Harry escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno o tierra “Te ha cambiado, Tomilinson. Has dejado que ese maldito marica influya en ti”

Ira ardió dentro de Louis, la ira que se había herido a fuego lento desde hace meses o tal vez si era sincero consigo mismo, desde hace años. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, soltó la ropa y se empinó para azotar su mano contra la mejilla de Harry, la cara de sorpresa de Harry valia mas que nada en esta vida. 

“¡Adivina qué, Harry!” exclamo Louis, temblando de rabia “¡Yo también soy marica! ¡Por si no te ha llegado ese maldito memo!”

Si Louis esperaba que Harry se arrepintiera y le pidiera perdón, estaba muy equivocado. La cara de Harry se transformó por completo, tomando esos gestos que usaba con Louis y sus amigos, esa cara de odio absoluto. Si Louis no estuviera tan enojado, seguramente se hubiera puesto a llorar. 

“Desearía que no lo fueras” fue lo que dijo, odio saliendo de sus palabras. 

La temperatura de su habitación bajó unos grados, de repente, los ojos de Louis estaban llenos de lágrimas, mirando a un borroso Harry frente a él.  _ No dejes que te derriben  _ eso es lo que le diría Sam. Louis ahogó un sollozo y se cubrió la boca. 

“Vete” le exigió. 

Louis no vio como la expresión de Harry cayó, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

“Louis…” empezó. 

Pero Louis no se sentía del humor de escuchar, estaba tan enojado y tan  _ herido  _ que casi dolía respirar. 

“No” la voz de Louis estaba temblorosa “¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Yo tampoco quiero ser así! ¿¡Crees que si tuviera elección sería así?!” Louis comenzó a golpear el pecho de Harry, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta “¡No puedo elegir como soy! ¡PERO TU PUEDES ELEGIR SI ACEPTARME O NO!” Louis estaba llorando abiertamente ahora, Harry casi en la puerta “Y ya has hecho tu elección ¡LA HICISTE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!”

Harry intentó coger a Louis de los hombros, pero antes de siquiera pensarlo, Louis estrelló su puño sólidamente contra la nariz de Harry. El chico más alto se llevó las manos a la nariz y ambos se congelaron un momento, antes de que Louis recordara que estaba muy muy enojado. 

“Vete” le gruñe “No quiero verte nunca mas” Louis abrió la puerta y empujó a Harry fuera “¡No quiero verte nunca mas! Aguante todo lo que decías, todo lo que hiciste, porque pensé que ibas a cambiar” Fulminó a Harry con la mirada, que aun tenia la mano en la nariz “Debí saber que no ibas a hacerlo”

Louis le azotó la puerta en la cara y lloró, lloró más incluso que el día que salió del closet.

Louis recordaba la primera vez que había conocido a Harry, apenas tenían cinco años y estaban en la reunión de sus madres, ambas los habían dejado jugando en el jardín de la casa de los Styles pero Louis se había quedado sentado en el pasto, completamente congelado por el miedo. Louis nunca había sido alguien sociable y el hecho de estar rodeado de sus hermanos no evitaba que Louis se congelerá por completo en esto. 

Sin embargo, Harry lo noto primero. 

Tenia el cabello ondulado sobre la frente y un suéter de color azul cielo que seguramente terminaría lleno de Tierra después. Cuando Louis lo vio, algo extraño se encendió en su estómago. Louis recuerda exactamente cuáles fueron las primeras palabras que Harry le dirigió. 

“Tus ojos son bonitos, combinan con mi suéter”

Al parecer, Louis ya no era lo suficientemente bonito o simplemente suficiente para Harry con esa realización, lloro hasta que la madre de Louis entro a su habitación media hora después, Louis estaba acurrucado en su cama, se había puesto su pijama y el suéter de Micah, para ponerse a llorar después de todo lo que había pasado. Su madre no preguntó qué era lo que había pasado, tenía en sus brazos una cobija felpuda que extendía sobre el cuerpo de Louis.

“Lo siento mi niño” susurró ella.

No hubo palabras de consuelo, ni excusas para Harry ni nada de eso.

De todas formas, la familia de Harry se mudo a otra ciudad dos semanas después y Louis jamás lo volvió a ver.


	2. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Louis se rencuentran de forma desafortunada

**_10 años después._ **

Louis sonrió cuando Lucia, al otro lado de la habitación, se echó a reír con fuerza. Lucia era su sobrina, o algo muy parecido. Era la hija de Micah y su esposa y alma gemela, Cate. Tenía ya unos 2 años y era la niña de los ojos de Louis, no solo porque Micah la había nombrado por él sino porque era su ahijada y era lo más cercano que Louis iba a tener jamás a una familia. Porque incluso después de haber tenido algunas relaciones largas, todos y cada uno de ellos habían dejado a Louis cuando encontraron su alma gemela. Entre ellos, Micah.

Decir que Louis estaba frustrado era hablar poco, desde que tenía 28 ya se había rendido al hecho de encontrar a su alma gemela, suponía que debía ser un defecto en el universo y en este perfecto sistema de almas gemelas. Así que hace mucho se había rendido y se había resignado a sólo estar vagando por ahí, acostándose por allí y por acá con chicos que tenían bonitas sonrisas pero siempre evitando los ojos verdes.

Lucia exclamó cuando vio a Louis, era el turno de el para recogerla en la guardería porque Micah y Cate tenían su cita semanal (Louis nunca hubiera creído de ninguna forma que Micah fuera el primero en asentarse pero, al parecer, así había sido) y Niall estaba saliendo con un chico nuevo, por lo tanto Louis había tenido que escaparse más temprano del estudio de grabación para recoger a la niña. La maestra de Lucia también le sonrió y cogió a la niña de la mano para traerla hacia Louis.

“Tito Lou” tarareaba la niña como una canción.

Louis se arrodilló frente a ella para ponerla contra su cadera de forma segura, cuando se puso de nuevo de pie, la maestra lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa coqueta. La mayoría de personas que no tenían su alma gemela a la edad de Louis, solían coquetear con cualquier desconocido que no tuviera el tatuaje y a pesar de que Louis usaba una larga manilla y un reloj en su mano derecha, era fácil decir que no estaba tatuado, no sabía si era por la forma en que se movía o actuaba pero estaba seguro que eso lo delataba.

“¿Cómo se comportó mi Loulou?” preguntó Louis, haciéndole cosquillas a la niña en la barriga.

Ella era preciosa, tenía unos ojos miel y una piel oscura (que había sacado de Cate) que la hacían resaltar en contraste con los otros niños. Y adoraba a Louis.

“¡Bien!” exclamó la niña, una risita por las caricias de Louis en ella.

La maestra se aclaró la garganta, pero también tenía una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

“Su sobrina se ha comportado bien, señor Tomilinson”

Louis le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, antes de darse la vuelta y darle paso a la madre que había llegado por alguno de sus hijos. Louis debía verse muy divertido, con un traje negro y caro sosteniendo una niña que tenia la ropa llena de tierra y que no se parecía ni un poco a él. Las personas le daban miradas un poco alambradas pero Louis estaba demasiado ocupado intentando quitarle la tierra de la camisa a su sobrina o acomodar su mochila sobre su hombro, o organizar su cabello increíblemente rizado de nuevo sobre su frente.

Louis no notó cuando chocó contra alguien. Lucia se quejó contra él.

“¡Oh Dios mío!” dijo Louis antes de retroceder, dándose cuenta que accidentalmente había tirado las cosas del hombre por todo el asfalto. “Lo siento tanto, en serio, yo…” pero cuando Louis levantó la mirada, las palabras y la respiración se le estancaron en la garganta.

Era Zayn, bastante cambiado, estaba cubierto por tatuajes y tenía una expresión más calmada en el rostro.

“Tito Loulou…” se quejó Lucia contra la camisa de Louis, ella odiaba a los extraños.

Louis la acomodo en su cadera y le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla, todo eso en automático porque su cerebro aún no había conectado que Zayn, Zayn Malik como el chico que había hecho pasar una pesadilla absoluta a Louis y sus amigos en la secundaria. Pero de eso, habían pasado más de 8 años.

“Louis” saludó Zayn. Y Louis recordó que tal vez él no se veía muy cambiado, tal vez sus rasgos se habían afilado ligeramente pero el traje seguía sin ayudar a sus formas femeninas.

“Yo…” balbuceo Louis y luego casi se golpea en la frente cuando Zayn se agacho a recoger todos los víveres en el piso.

Maniobrando a Lucia como un experto hizo el intento de ayudarlo pero Zayn negó con la cabeza.

“No, esta bien, estas mas ocupado que yo” y señaló a la niña sobre la rodilla de Louis, hubo una pausa “Es bonita, ¿es tu hija?”

Lucia sonrió orgullosa al ser llamada bonita, sus dientes de perla brillando contra su piel.

“¡Tito Lou!” exclamó y enterrando uno de sus dedos en la mejilla de Louis. 

Louis sonrió.

“No, es la hija de Micah”

Zayn parpadeo, una, dos hasta tres veces. Louis casi podía ver sus pensamientos ‘pero él no…’ Louis no quería hablar de eso, eso eran asuntos de Micah y Cate, de nadie más y el que dijera lo contrario iba tener que pelear físicamente con Louis. Zayn debió ver esa expresión en el rostro de Louis porque, simplemente asintió, como si tuviera sentido para él.

“Ya veo” una pausa, Zayn organizó los víveres en sus brazos. “Fue un placer verte, Louis”

Louis forzó una sonrisa.

“Fue un placer verte, Zayn”

Louis siguió su camino con Lucia hablando en murmullos contra Louis. Louis no sabía qué podía esperar de una reunión así o mejor dicho de un encuentro así. Después de la graduación, Louis había sido del tipo que desaparece por completo del rastro de sus amigos y compañeros. Los únicos con quien realmente se hablaba era Micah que seguía siendo su mejor amigo y casi un hermano y Niall, que grababa con él de vez en cuando y con quien compartía piso desde la universidad. Obviamente, Louis nunca había visto a Harry después de la pelea que habían tenido, por lo que tenía entendido, su madre Jay había tenido una pelea con Anne a causa de todo eso.

Y luego, la familia Styles se había mudado. Por lo que Louis había escuchado que la hermana mayor de Harry, Gemma, estuviera más cerca de su universidad y no tuviera que mudarse al campus de la universidad. Pero Louis lo dudaba, aún tenía grabada a fuego la mirada de horror y dolor que Harry había tenido cuando le rompió la nariz.

“¿Vamos al parque, corazón?” le preguntó a Lucia, haciéndola botar sobre su cadera ligeramente.

Ella se rió y asintió, sus rizos húmedos con saliva.

***

Louis se tiró en el sofá de su sala, era ya de noche, después de un día completo de estar con Lucia su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera corrido 20 kilómetros y no hubiera cuidado a una bebe de dos años. Niall estaba sentado a los pies del sofá, comiendo grotescamente una hamburguesa. Supuestamente hoy debían estar escribiendo la última canción de un álbum de una artista reconocida, pero Louis sabía que sacaría una de los viejos lyrics de su cuaderno mañana en la mañana y todo estaría saldado, no se sentía con energía para escribir sobre amor, cuando su muñeca estaba vacía.

Por lo menos Niall tampoco tenía tatuaje y ambos podían regodearse en la miseria de estar solos de por vida juntos.

Louis de repente se sentó en el sofá, sobresaltando a uno de sus gatos, Eddy y haciendo que saltara fuera del sofá de forma ofendida. Se le había olvidado mencionarle a Niall su encuentro no tan grato con Zayn Malik, no estaba muy seguro si Niall querría saber pero en la mesa de la amistad de Micah, Niall y él, el esconder cosas o mentir estaba como una de las cosas mas prohibidas.

“Ni” lo llamo Louis. Niall levanto la mirada, una gota de salsa roja le bajaba por la barbilla “Vi a Malik hoy”

Nail tragó lo que fuera que tenía en la boca y miró a Louis con ojos interrogantes. Louis no necesitaba palabras para entender su mensaje.

“Estaba saliendo de la guardería de Lucia y accidentalmente me choque con él” Niall parpadeo. 

Louis se había dado cuenta en la universidad cuando Naill se había emborrachado hasta la muerte, en realidad, el odio tan grande que había entre Zayn y Niall, era porque de alguna forma, se habían envuelto sexualmente durante varias veces en la escuela. Sin embargo, Zayn siempre se negó a besar a Niall y aunque Niall se había enamorado perdidamente de Zayn, era evidente que este amor no había sido correspondido. Louis no sabía porque ambos se habían enamorado de sus matones en la escuela pero era lo que había. 

“Oh” murmuró Niall, había un gesto triste en él. 

Algunos rumores decían que conoces a tu alma gemela en algún punto y que el tatuaje es solo la información, Niall siempre había creído que Zayn era su alma gemela, pero nunca pudo confirmarlo. 

“Si te hace sentir mejor, tiré todas sus cosas al piso”

Niall se rió. 

***

Louis iba a asesinar a alguien en la siguiente media hora. 

El trabajo de Louis era muy estresante de forma continua, pero tener una demanda por algún estúpido plagio que algún estúpido compositor de Louis había hecho sin querer. Así que tenían una demanda, un montón de escándalos y una artista que si Louis no solucionaba las cosas pronto, iba a demandarlos también. Y Louis estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Él sabía que ser la persona más importante de una compañía tenía su precio, si Louis hubiera sido inteligente desde un principio, hubiera puesto a alguna persona en este puesto de director y él estaría en una isla privada limpiándose el culo con billetes. 

Pero a Louis le gustaba lo que hacía, le gustaba componer, le gustaba estar siempre al tanto de lo que pasaba en su compañía, y por supuesto, por más que le habían ofrecido comprarle la compañía (aunque ya pertenecían a Sony de alguna forma) Louis sabía que no iba a dejar este puesto a no ser que considerara tener una familia. 

Louis ya había pasado por dos reuniones de pérdidas y acaba de terminar una con el manager de la artista, en cualquier momento iba a empezar a golpearse contra la mesa. En ese momento hablaba con su abogado, Luke, porque en pocas horas un equipo de abogados de quien sabe cuantas personas y cuan buenos iba a entrar por la puerta de la oficina de Louis y a Louis le iba a dar una aneurisma. 

“Pero señor Tomilinson…” decía él, Luke como siempre quejándose.

“¡No, Luke!” se quejó Louis “¿Para qué crees que te pago? ¿para que esté bonito? ¡No!”

Luke emitió más quejas por lo bajo, la asistente de Louis entró a su oficina. 

“Si no estas aquí en media hora, despediré tu estúpido trasero y contrataré un abogado menos quejumbroso”

Louis cortó la llamada antes de escuchar las quejas de Luke. Louis y Luke se habían conocido en la universidad y como era obvio había salido por un rato hasta que Luke encontró a su alma gemela, cuando Louis comenzó con su compañía lo había convencido de ser parte y la cabeza de su equipo de abogados. Luke era el único que podía aguantar a Louis cuando estaba en este nivel de estrés. Louis se volvió hacia su asistente. 

“¿Qué pasa, Lydia?” pregunta. 

Le duele la maldita cabeza. 

“Los abogados de la señorita Melanie están aquí” ella está vestida con un traje de pantalón, es bonita y de cabello castaño y de piel oscura. 

Louis golpeó su cabeza con el escritorio y lloriquea en voz alta. Lydia se ríe en voz baja de él. 

“¿Cuánto puedes atrasarlos?” pregunta Louis, esperanzado. 

Ella mira hacia su tableta. 

“Unos 20 minutos” 

Louis asiente, ella le sonríe. 

“Le traeré una aspirina para su dolor de cabeza y un café” 

Louis murmura un gracias por lo bajo y recuesta la cabeza sobre sus antebrazos para ver si su dolor de cabeza se atenuaba, 15 minutos después, Lydia entraba con su café y su aspirina. Louis se organiza el cabello y toma su café, cinco minutos después como Lydia predijo, hubo un golpeteo en la puerta. 

“Adelante” 

Louis no levantó la mirada de su café hasta que sabía que los abogados estaban cerca de las sillas frente a Louis pero cuando lo hizo, por poco escupe el café que tenía en la boca. Frente a él, estaba Harry, como Harry Styles. Louis tuvo que parpadear dos veces para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. Harry tenia el cabello corto y castaño perfectamente peinado, vestía un traje de color negro y de corte italiano que lo hacia lucir todavía más alto y con los hombros más anchos, Louis no estaba seguro de que era lo que le había pasado, pero lucía como un hombre, como la clase de hombre al que Louis se le arrodillaría a darle una mamada. 

Louis tuvo que aclararse la garganta ruidosamente porque se dio cuenta que se había quedado como un tonto mirando a Harry, pero no había sido el único. Harry se había quedado de piedra al verlo, todo el color drenándose de su rostro. A su lado estaba un hombre que Louis no reconocía pero que lucía lo suficientemente severo como para hacer reaccionar a Louis. 

“Bienvenidos, pueden sentarse ” dijo y quiso meterse bajo una piedra cuando sintió que su voz estaba ligeramente más aguda. 

Ambos hombres se sentaron frente a Louis, si Luke no llegaba en menos de 5 minutos, Louis mismo lo iba a asesinar con sus propias manos. 

“Es un honor señor Tomilinson” fue lo que dijo el señor que acompañaba a Harry. 

Louis tomó todo de sí para forzarse y no mirar a Harry.

“Lo mismo digo señor….” levantó las cejas. 

El hombre se rió, era la risa más falsa que Louis había escuchado en su vida. 

“Mi nombre es William Usser, y mi compañero es Harry Styles”  _ como si necesitara presentación  _ “Supongo que sabe porque estamos aquí”

Louis asintió, cruzando las piernas, su dolor de cabeza se intensificó. 

“Por supuesto, están aquí para hablar de negocios” 

El señor sonrió, Louis no iba a mirar a Harry. Gracias a quién sabe qué milagro del universo, hubo un golpe en la puerta y luego la cara de Luke aparecía por la puerta. 

“Hola, jefe” saludó de forma alegre, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a las dos personas frente a él puso su maletín en el escritorio de Louis, sentándose en la silla al lado de Louis. Luke les dio esa característica sonrisa pícara que tranquilizó a Louis. 

“Bueno caballeros, hablemos de negocios”

La conversación fue manejada por Luke como el profesional que era, aceptando puntos y descartando otros. Llegando al acuerdo extraoficial que tanto querían, Usser no parecía en absoluto feliz y Louis se pudo dar el lujo de observar de reojo a Harry, lucía diferente no solo en aspecto físico sino en todo, lucía como si… fuera todo lo que había negado, Louis no sabía que era pero había algo en el que gritaba ‘No soy hetero’ que Louis no podía identificar, tal vez eran sus excesivamente caros y de un tipo diferente de gusto zapatos italianos. O simplemente el gaydar de Louis se estaba volviendo loco. 

Al final de la reunión, Louis y Luke se levantaron para despedir a los dos hombres de la oficina, se le había olvidado lo alto que era Harry comparado a su altura y aunque Louis estuviera en el promedio de la altura de los hombres de Inglaterra, las ridículas fantasías que Louis había tenido siendo un adolescente se agolparon tras sus párpados y estaba casi seguro que estaba sonrosado. 

“Fue un honor hacer negocios con ustedes, señores” volvió a decir Louis, forzando su tono más diplomático en su voz. 

Las miradas de Harry y Louis se encontraron por primera vez en toda la reunión y Louis sintió eses ridículo y estúpido (maldita sea cuánto lo odiaba) sentimiento de electricidad en el centro de su pecho que había sentido cerca de Harry desde que tenía 13 años. Para sorpresa de Louis, Harry extendió la mano hacia él, como había hecho previamente Usser pero este parecía más cauteloso, como listo para aceptar un rechazo y aunque Louis quería, más de lo que se iba admitir a sí mismo, rechazarlo, cogió la mano de Harry con un agarre seguro, sacudiéndola una y dos veces. Pero lo que hizo Harry Styles a continuación no sonaba para nada como el Harry Styles de 17 años.

“Fue grato verte de nuevo Louis” había una sonrisa secreta en su voz. 

Louis parpadeó y le soltó la mano, temiendo que fuera a quemar un lugar en sus dedos, porque madre mía, las manos de Harry estaban tan calientes que Louis iba a morir. Casi se atragantó al decir las siguientes palabras, estaba seguro que Harry lo había notado.

“Lo mismo digo” dijo Louis, sintiéndose incómodo porque no sabía si usar o no el nombre de pila de Harry y decidiendo que no usaría ninguno, en épocas de crisis las respuestas cortas eran lo mejor. 

Gracias a Dios, Luke decidió sacarlo de su miseria, siendo efusivo y logrando eficazmente sacar a los dos hombres de la oficina de Louis. Louis se deja caer en el sofá al lado de la puerta para poner la cabeza entre sus manos ¿no solo le bastaba al universo que hoy fuera un día de mierda sino dejarle al único chico que Louis había amado? (Micah no cuenta, había sido un momento extraño y ambos admiten que había sido como salir entre hermanos). Louis no notó que Luke se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad. 

“Ese hombre te estaba coqueteando” aseguró Luke sus ojos estaban fijos en su jefe “¿Lo conoces?”

Louis se quejó por lo bajo. 

“Ese hombre  _ definitivamente  _ no me estaba coqueteando” masculló.

Luke se rió entre dientes. 

“Estás perdiendo tu toque, Lilo. Se supone que tu eres quien siempre sabe quien juega para tu equipo y él  _ definitivamente  _ te estaba coqueteando”

Louis sacó la cabeza de entre sus manos y fulminó a Luke con la mirada. 

“Hablamos una vez, Luke ¿Cómo sabes que estaba coqueteándome?” 

Luke se rió entre dientes como si pensara que era una broma, pero al ver la cara seria de Louis, se acomodo mejor en el sofá como si fuera a darle a Louis la charla más seria que habían tenido en años, lo cual Louis dudaba, Luke no podía ser serio ni aunque un gato estuviera en peligro de morir (y si había una historia detrás de eso). 

“Jefe, te estuvo mirando durante toda la reunión con ojitos de cachorro, incluso llegué a pensar que iba a pedirte tu número de forma muy poca profesional” Luke se rió ante la broma interna. 

Louis le frunció el ceño y se masajea las sienes, la sola idea de que Harry coqueteará con él después de todo lo que había dicho cuando apenas eran unos niños le iba a generar una aneurisma a Louis. 

“Solo porque tú le hayas pedido su número así a tu alma gemela no significa que todos seamos así de estúpidos” se quejó. 

Luke puso los ojos en blanco y se arregló su chaqueta de color gris, Louis  _ odiaba  _ esa chaqueta. 

“Y él aceptó” se jacto “Pero en serio jefe ¿Lo conoce?”

Louis miró a Luke y le hizo una mueca. 

“No, Luke, es la primera vez que veo a ese hombre en mi vida”

***

Micah y Niall lo habían sacado a pasear. 

Así es como les gusta llamarlo, pero en realidad Louis nunca saldría con ellos de ninguna forma porque siempre estaba ocupado con el negocio, unos meses atrás cuando Micah estaba muy frustrado con él llegaron a un acuerdo de que saldrían los tres a emborracharse (menos Micah que era el sobrio designado por excelencia) en un bar gay a tener aventuras. Eso era lo que los amigos de Louis llamaban ‘pasear’ y aunque Louis siempre había disfrutado esa clase de eventos, sentía que algo andaba mal. 

No lo malentiendan,  _ algo  _ siempre salía mal en esta clase de reuniones pero algo iba a salir peor y pronto. Louis sabía que no debía ser que Niall le vomitara a su ligue de la noche o que Louis  _ accidentalmente  _ se quitara los pantalones (eso solo paso una vez), sentía que era algo peor, sin embargo Micah y Niall lo estaban esperando en el sofá, discutiendo de cual bar gay sería mejor esta vez. 

“Oí que el Miracle está abierto toda la noche” mencionó Niall y a continuación:

“Si, Ni, ¿Pero para que carajos quieres estar en un bar toda la noche si las bebidas son un asco?” y así se iban. 

Louis esperaba que para cuando él se terminara de vestir, sus amigos ya hubieran decidido. Porque Jesús, él no quería decidir, iba a emborracharse de todas formas en un bar u otro ¿qué importaba? Louis se había vestido un poco más elaborado de lo normal, una camisa con un poco de transparencia y sus jeans apretados con unas botas no era mucho pero era mejor que su ropa deportiva, algo le decía que debía vestirse bien. 

Había un ardor en su pecho que no recordaba sentir desde la secundaria pero Louis muy inteligentemente lo ignoro. 

Louis salió del baño después de lavarse muy concienzudamente los dientes. En el sofá, Niall ya estaba vestido con algo muy parecido a Louis, camisa, jeans y converse. Micah tenía ese aspecto de haber salido de una película de los 80 que siempre tenía, su muñeca visible con un dragón deslizándose hasta su antebrazo. Hasta la marca de Micah era injustamente preciosa y única. Louis lo envidiaba bastante pero estaba tan feliz por él que siempre apartaba la envidia de un guantazo. 

“¡Te demoraste toda una eternidad!” se quejó Niall.

Louis le puso los ojos en blanco. 

“No, no fue así” pero Niall seguía hablando, ya de pie y en camino hacia la puerta. Louis y Micah lo persiguieron y cogieron su billetera de la mesa al lado de la puerta, Niall siempre la olvidaba. 

“... Aunque no entiendo qué fue lo que te hiciste. Luces igual de miserable que siempre, tan miserable como yo” dio un dramático suspiro, ya iban por el pasillo del complejo de departamentos “Micah no cuenta en esta ecuación Por cierto ¿Qué es una ecuación? Recuerdo que en secundaria siempre hablaban de eso pero nunca nos explicaron…”

“Niall” llamo Micah amablemente. 

Niall parpadeó y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. 

“Lo siento” se aclaró la garganta incómodamente “Esa es una buena razón por la cual no tengo alma gemela” 

El corazón de Louis se apretó, él también conocía ese sentimiento, el sentirse roto por no tener alma gemela era algo que perseguía a Louis como si se tratara del hombre de la bolsa. 

“Ni amor” se rió Louis “Estoy seguro que hay una falla en la Matrix” Louis le pasó un brazo por los hombros al rubio “Porque tú y yo somos almas gemelas”

Nial le puso los ojos en blanco, riendo entre dientes. 

“Debe ser, ustedes dos son los únicos que me soportan y Micah ya tiene su polla…”

Micah jadeo cuando una señora de edad se los quedo viendo mientras los cuatro esperaban en las puertas del ascensor. Las mejillas de Niall se calentaron de nuevo, Louis apretó los labios para no reírse a carcajadas y morir. 

“Hola señora K” saludo Louis con una media sonrisa. La señora solo le frunció el ceño a Louis. 

El viaje en el ascensor fue una pesadilla pero cuando estaban ya en el auto deportivo de Micah, con Louis de copiloto y Niall quejándose atrás el aire de incomodidad se levantó, dejándolos relajados.

“¿A dónde vamos entonces?” pregunto Louis con una media sonrisa. 

Micah apretó el volante entre sus dedos sin cuidado. 

“Como Niall no pudo elegir, elegí yo” dijo él, su cabello rojo fuego corto a los lados se movía con el viento en la noche. 

“¡Oye!” se quejó Niall “¡Era mi turno de elegir esta noche, Michael!”

Micah puso los ojos en blanco.

“Deja de llamarme así, no me llamo así, no es el nombre de nadie” dijo, había un deje amargo bajo su voz, Michael se parecía mucho al nombre que había tenido antes de transicionar. 

Niall no aprecio darse cuenta de eso, porque se quejo. 

“¡Micahhhh!” arrastró la a “¡Eso es injusto!”

Micah miró a Niall por el espejo retrovisor. 

“Ya voy a la mitad del camino, niño. Silencio. Eres peor que mi hija” había una falsa molestia en su voz. 

Louis se rió entre dientes. 

“¿El segundo nombre de Lucia no es Nicole por Niall?” pico a Micah. 

Niall dio una exclamación feliz, el tema de que no había podido elegir el bar completamente olvidado. 

“Tu niña será peor que yo” lo molestó Niall y le sacó la lengua a Micah. 

“Ustedes son insoportables” murmuró Micah pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro “Ya vamos a llegar Niall, así que perdiste tu oportunidad”

Pero Naill se había distraído, estaba mirando lo que Louis esperaba el bar donde iba a estar toda la noche. Era bonito, había que dárselo a Micah y con una facha que ponía ‘Stonewall’ con los colores del arcoíris. Niall silbó por lo bajo. 

“Te lo dejare pasar por esta vez, lindo” le dijo distraídamente a Micah “La próxima vez irán a Miracle conmigo”

Micah hizo un sonido de asentimiento, aparcando el auto en un lugar seguro y cercano. Había algo diferente en Micha que Louis no había notado, era como una energía suprimida, un brillo triste en sus ojos. Antes de que Louis pudiera preguntar, Micha los había cogido a ambos de los brazos y los arrastró hacia el bar. Como era tarde, había más personas de las que todos acostumbraban normalmente en los bares a los que iban comúnmente. Micah los arrastró a una mesa vacía.

“Micah” murmuró Louis entre el bullicio “No se si veas pero está reservada”

Micah no le respondió y los hizo sentar a ambos en la mesa y luego cerró la cortina que separaba la mesa de la pista de baile. Los miro a ambos. 

“Se que van a matarme” dijo Micah. Louis parpadeo y sintió como Niall se tensaba a su lado, seguramente sintiendo que  _ algo  _ se avecinaba “Pero… creo que ustedes también necesitan esto”

Louis se inclinó sobre la mesa, el pánico atenazándole la garganta. 

“¿De qué estás hablando, Micah?” pregunto. 

Niall a su lado se ahogó con algo y murmuró una palabra por lo bajo, parecía tremendamente callado para él. Louis iba a tener un ataque. Frente a el Micha tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. 

“Lo siento Lou” murmuró “Ellos insistieron ”

Louis miró hacia la cortina como si esta se fuera a convertir en lava o algo así. 

“¿Ellos?” preguntó Niall “¿de que mierda esta hablando, imbécil?” 

Y de repente la cortina se abrió. Y Louis se prometió que iba a asesinar a Micah mientras dormía. Frente a ellos estaba la peor pesadilla de la vida, Liam, Harry y Zayn estaban de pie ahí de manera incómoda. Nial dejó escapar un sonido ahogado que Louis estaba muy seguro que también haría si pudiera controlar sus cuerdas vocales. 

“Hola” saludó Liam. 

Micah no miró a Louis ni a Niall. 

“Espero que se disculpen, vendré en una hora. Ni un segundo más ” fulminó a los tres chicos con la mirada “Y no los quiero ver cerca de mi esposa nunca más ”

Louis lo entendió, claro que sí.  _ Ellos amenazaron a la esposa de Micah.  _ Por supuesto que si, estos hombres seguramente tenían más poder del que querían decir. Louis sabía que Liam estaba en algo así como el consejo de Londres o alguna cosa política y  _ sabía  _ que Harry era abogado. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía una chica trans contra ellos? Ninguna y seguramente Cate sería despedida de su trabajo como maestra si se enteraban. 

“Micah…” llamó, de repente no enojado con su amigo sino con ellos. 

Micah lo miro, su cabello rojo cayéndole sobre el rostro. 

“Si, LouluoLulo uro, un poco triste “Lo siento, Ni. No me dieron opción ” y se fue. 

Niall fue el primero en reaccionar, se levantó de un salto de su silla y golpeó a Zayn en la nariz. Todo el bar se detuvo a verlos. 

“¡¿Cómo te atreves, estúpida sabandija?!” 

Zayn se agarró la cara, tenía una parte roja pero no parecía con nada roto más que su dignidad. Harry intento coger a Niall pero Niall le dio una patada en la espinilla, Louis seguía sentado como un tonto mirándolo todo. 

“¡Son unos imbéciles!” gimió “¡Arruinaron mi vida y vienen a arruinar el resto que queda! ¿no es así, Zayn?” había odio salir de la voz de Niall, algo que Louis nunca pensó oír. 

“Siéntate, Niall” exigió Liam, había poder en su voz “A no ser que quisieras que tus padres pierdan su casa” 

Niall retrocedió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cara y parecía a punto de lanzarse todavía con más ganas sobre ellos, Louis lo cogió de las caderas y se lo puso en el regazo. 

“Shh” le dijo, encontrando su voz de nuevo “Solo es una hora Ni amor”

Niall estaba temblando como una hoja y recostó su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Louis, aun fulminando a los tres hombres que se deslizaron en la silla frente a ellos. Louis no podía mirarlos, sentía que iba a vomitar. Si pensó que Harry había cambiado, de lo estúpido y pedante que era se había equivocado muchísimo.

Louis lo odiaba cada vez más y ese sentimiento lo quemaba por dentro como ácido. Aun con la mirada fija en el muslo tembloroso de Niall les dijo:

“¿Qué es lo que quieren?” 

Zayn aún se sostenía la mejilla, no pareciendo para nada como el chico con el que Louis se había topado por accidente en la calle. Parecía más curtido, como si en esas semanas hubieran pasado cosas horribles. 

“Queremos solo algo” dijo al final. 

Liam asintió. Y miró fijamente a Louis, Louis le sostuvo la mirada. 

“¿Dónde está Maia?” pregunto. 

Louis apretó los dedos en la cadera de Niall. 

“Murió ” le dijo. 

Liam parpadeó sorprendido y un poco anonadado, como si esperara cualquier respuesta menos la que Louis le había dado. Louis no tenía más respuesta para él, ella había muerto en un accidente de auto con su alma gemela hacía algunos años. Niall no dijo nada, siguió mirando a los chicos con ojos homicidas. 

“No te creo” sentenció Liam. 

Louis levantó los hombros. 

“Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, si tanto la querías debiste buscarla antes de que muriera en un accidente, Payne” le gruño, algo dentro el quemándole. 

No le iba a decir a Liam que ella murió con una flor de loto grabada en su muñeca. Liam no se merecia esa clase de información. Niall no dejó el regazo de Louis mientras se giraba hacia los hombres completamente. 

“¿Y bien?” exigió “¿Qué quieren?”

Harry pareció hablar por primera vez y los traidores ojos de Louis viajaron hacia él. 

“Un beso”


	3. Finale

Lo primero que pensó Louis, fue que tal vez estaba soñando de nuevo. Pero por el jadeo ofendido de Niall, Louis estaba casi seguro que no lo era y si lo era debía ser una de esas pesadillas causadas por el porcentaje de cafeína que había bebido en el día. 

“Yo… ¿Qué?” pregunto Louis. 

Niall apretó los brazos en el cuello de Louis y se inclinó hacia los hombres frente a ellos. 

“¿Qué les hace pensar que aunque fueran nuestras almas gemelas estaríamos con ustedes?” exigio, su voz baja y venenosa “Han hecho hasta lo imposible para que los odiemos ¿no? Como amenazarnos”

Zayn parecía tan tenso que los huesos de sus hombros iban a salir de su piel. 

“Ni…” dijo. 

Niall golpeó su palma contra la superficie de la mesa, interrumpiéndolo. 

“¡No me digas ‘Ni’, Malik! ¡Eres un imbécil!” 

Liam parecía indeciso pero antes de que Louis pudiera también decir lo mal que le parecía y lo mucho que los odiaba, dijo, sin siquiera titubear.

“Si no lo hacen arruinaré sus vidas”

Louis podría jurar que si siempre se consideró alguien muy pacífico, Liam Payne definitivamente se iba a ganar un tiro en la cabeza si seguía así de estúpido. Y no un tiro amable. 

“¿Y que te hace creer que ya no lo estás haciendo?” acusó “Porque estoy malditamente seguro que ese es tu maldito propósito Payne”

Harry metió la cabeza entre sus manos. 

“Por favor, Louis” rogó “Liam no quiere decir eso, solo… es solo un beso ¿no quieres saber también?”

_ ¿No quieres saber también?  _ La pregunta se repitió en la cabeza de Louis como un disco rayado y en su cabeza se reprodujeron el montón de veces que había querido besar a Harry para solo  _ saber  _ si era lo que estaba sospechando, si Harry era la persona destinada a pasar la vida y la eternidad a su lado, si estaban hechos para estar juntos. Incluso había hecho un plan para hacerlo pasar por accidental. Sin embargo…

“¿Y entonces qué, Styles?” había veneno en la voz de Louis, el veneno que nunca había tenido cuando era un niño y que había desarrollado gracias a los golpes de la vida “¿Qué crees que va a pasar? Preferiría morir solo a estar condenado a ti de por vida, no has cambiado nada”

Harry parecía como si le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza con un mazo. Niall puso los ojos en blanco.

“No creo que seas mi alma gemela de todas formas, Malik” gruñó Niall “No después de todo lo que me hiciste”

Ahora Zayn y Harry lucían la misma expresión herida, como si los hubieran pateado en las bolas. Sin embargo, Niall continuó. 

“Pero lo hare, solo por el placer de que sepas que siempre has sido tan  _ marica  _ como lo he sido yo” y a continuación se inclinó sobre la mesa, agarró bruscamente del pelo a Zayn y le planto un beso furioso en los labios. 

Ambos se apartaron segundos después y Louis vio con un horror tremendo como en la muñeca de Niall aparecia un tatuaje, no era simple era de la clase de complejos que no podría hacer ningún tatuador. El tatuaje era la mitad de un ala de ángel, con cada pluma excelentemente definida, el color se había drenado de la cara de Zayn pero Niall miró el tatuaje y levantó los hombros, solo Louis sintió el temblor aumentar en Niall. Louis quería salir de allí y ahora. 

“Nos vamos” anunció e hizo que Niall saliera de la silla con él siguiéndolo. 

Louis no sabe exactamente como ambos logran llegar a la puerta pero cuando están allí, alguien coge del antebrazo a Louis y lo gira, antes de que pueda decir algo, siente unos labios contra los suyos. Louis empuja a Harry hacia atrás y por segunda vez en su vida, le rompe la nariz de un puñetazo y se gira para correr tras Niall. Micah los está esperando en la entrada, con el auto encendido y con claras señales de haber llorado todo ese tiempo. Louis se sube al auto y Micah arranca. 

“¡Louis!” grita la voz de Harry pero Louis no se da la vuelta para mirarlo. 

***

Cuando los tres están en el departamento de Louis y Naill, Micah llora y se deja caer de rodillas frente a ellos. 

“Lo siento, lo siento mucho… yo no quería…”

Niall se deja caer en el piso con él y se abrazan, ambos lloran y Niall le dice que todo está bien. Sin embargo, Louis se tambalea lejos en dirección al baño, cierra la puerta con seguro y reteniendo su respiración mira hacia su muñeca. En su muñeca estaba el tatuaje mas hermoso que jamas habia visto, era complejo y precioso. Era una corona de laureles con rosas enredadas en él, tenía suaves colores y estaba tan bien detallado que Louis iba a llorar. Sin embargo, se inclina sobre el váter y vomita todo su almuerzo. De todas las opciones en la que esto podía ocurrir, esta definitivamente era la peor. No se mentiría a sí mismo, él había soñado con esto desde los trece años. 

Pero siempre pensó que iba a ser como una película romántica, tal vez se reencontrarían en un café y Harry le pediría perdón y su número, o en un cine o incluso cuando había visto a Harry en su trabajo, pensó que este volvería a visitarlo, le coquetería y le pediría el número. Todo fluyendo de forma suave y casi mágica. 

No  _ esto.  _ Esto se sentía como una pesadilla directo de la cabeza de Louis o de alguna persona muy enferma. El beso había sido en contra de su voluntad, habían amenazado a su mejor amigo y los habían secuestrado para luego amenazarlos con ‘arruinarles la vida’. Pero ya lo habían hecho y aunque Louis estaba seguro que el ‘plan’ de ellos había salido mal, no estaba seguro si quería una explicación pero tampoco estaba seguro si iba a dársela. 

“¿Louis?” la voz de Niall detrás de la puerta estaba nasal y triste. 

Louis jadeo y antes de saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó y abrió la cajonera sacando una cuchilla de allí, sin siquiera titubear, Louis se la paso por la mitad de su tatuaje, una línea horizontal que lo cortaba de extremo a extremo. La puerta del baño se abre en cuanto Louis termina el corte, tirando la cuchilla al lavamanos, Micah es el primero que entra, jadeando cuando ve la sangre. 

“Demonios Louis” murmura “¡Ni, trae vendas y rápido!”

Louis estaba llorando con fuerza, viendo como su bonito tatuaje sangraba directo al agua corriente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Había hecho algo malo? 

Micah logra sentarlo en el piso y presiona sus manos contra la muñeca de Louis, cuando Niall aparece de nuevo, ambos están cubiertos de sangre y el traje de Micah quedó arruinado para siempre, Niall parece tener arcadas al ver la sangre pero Micha lo ignora, cogiendo las cosas de sus manos y poniéndolas alrededor de ambos, en varios segundos, la herida de Louis ha sido desinfectada con éxito y ha sido vendada de manera que no siga sangrando y que Louis no vaya a terminar en un maldito hospital. 

“Lo siento tanto” murmura Micah “Lo siento tanto, mi Loulou”

Louis siente como el cuerpo de Niall se presiona contra su otro costado y le besa la frente, se siente de nuevo en la escuela cuando sus compañeros lo protegían a él a toda costa. 

“Si te sirve de consuelo” dice Niall “Ambos podemos decir que somos almas gemelas y que nuestros tatuajes tiene un profundo significado” 

Louis se ríe humedamente.

***

Sabe que no puede escapar, el lunes por la mañana cuando está en su oficina, el teléfono suena y Louis sabe quien es antes de coger el teléfono. 

“Louis” es la voz de su madre “Tienes explicaciones que dar”

Louis pone el teléfono contra su oído y se pregunta si es demasiado tarde para terminar el trabajo que empezó el viernes. 

“Lo se mamá” le dice, es un susurro roto. 

Jay sabe automáticamente que algo está pasando porque se pone alerta. 

“¿Qué pasó?” exige “Algo malo pasó ¿cierto? Iré hacia Londres ahora mismo…”

“¡Mamá!” exclamo Louis, exhausto. Tiene la venda en la muñeca más asegurada que Micah había podido y era visible bajo su chaqueta, Lydia le había dado una mirada curiosa y Louis por más que necesitará a su mamá,  _ no  _ iba a dejar que ella lo viera así. Nunca “Estoy bien, solo… cansado”

Su madre parece relajarse. 

“¿Qué tal si mando a Fizzie a hacer el trabajo por ti por un tiempo, o si le dices a Niall?” Louis tensó los hombros, no quería a su hermana cerca y estaba seguro de que Niall tampoco estaba mejor. 

“No má, estoy bien te lo prometo, en serio”

Su mamá no parece segura y deja que Louis cambie el tema, hablando sobre la panadería. Sin darse cuenta ha pasado una hora completa y aunque Louis no quiere dejar ir a su madre, ambos tienen cosas que hacer. En cuanto colgó el teléfono, esté volvió a sonar. Louis lo miró con extrañeza pero contesto de todas formas. 

“Louis Tomilinson” se presentó. 

Hubo un silencio y una respiración inestable. 

“Louis” dijo la voz al otro lado, no era más que un suspiro y una plegaria. 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Louis desapareció. Era Harry. 

“¿Qué quieres?” dijo defensivamente. 

Hubo una respiración inestable, como si estuviera reuniendo que decir, Louis quería tanto colgar como escuchar lo que tenía para decir. 

“Sabes lo que quiero, Lou” 

Louis cerró los ojos y apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos. Las lágrimas picaban tras sus ojos.

“No, Señor Styles, no lo sé” hubo un sonido de dolor en la linea pero parecía que Harry no iba a desistir.

“¿Comó… como es el tuyo?” preguntó. 

“¿El que mio?” preguntó Louis, tocándose la muñeca.  _ Pues tiene una línea por el medio.  _

“Lou” dijo Harry “Lo siento mucho, enserio. Zayn y yo no sabíamos como Liam había conseguido llevarlos allí, no sabíamos…” Harry se detuvo y dejó salir una respiración tensa.

Louis se tapó la boca con una mano para ahogar un sollozo.

“Lou” dijo “Déjame hacer las cosas bien, por favor. Ten una cita conmigo”

Louis no dijo nada, no podía, sentía como su respiración se atoraba y le atenazaba la garganta. 

“Iremos al lugar que quieras” insistió Harry “Te llevare a un lago ¿aún te gustan los lagos? Podemos tener un picnic, siempre dijiste que esa era tu cita soñada…” 

Harry se quedó en silencio cuando accidentalmente un sollozo se le escapó a Louis.  _ Estúpido,  _ se dijo,  _ Estúpido. _

“Lo siento, Hazz. Pero no puedo hacer esto” y le colgó.

***

Cuando Louis llegó a su departamento parecía como si hubiera pasado un huracán y hubiera derribado todo lo que había pasado. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Zayn y a Niall peleando en el centro de la sala. Louis tuvo un deja vu de la escuela, pero esta vez no iba a darse la vuelta y huir como hacía en ese entonces uno era su departamento y dos para evitar que Niall matara a Zayn. 

“¡...me importa una mierda!” estaba gritando Niall “¡Me importa una mierda lo que quieras o no!”

Zayn intentó alcanzarlo pero Niall le lanzó lo que Louis estaba muy seguro era un zapato. 

“Ni, amor, por favor, solo quiero una oportunidad” decía Zayn, en su voz había derrota. 

“¡No me digas ‘Ni’ n-ni ‘amor’! ¡No soy tu amor Malik!” a pesar de los rudas que eran sus palabras, Louis podía ver lo cerca que estaba Niall de echar a llorar. 

Louis hizo su camino a la cocina, pasando por encima de un retrato roto y un florero. 

“Niall, haré lo que tú quieras” insistió Zayn. 

Hubo un silencio. 

“¿Respetaras mi decisión?” pregunto Niall con la voz rota. 

“Si, Ni. Lo que sea”

“Vete” dijo Niall. 

Louis se dio la vuelta para verlos, seguían bastante lejos el uno del otro. Pero había una tensión entre ellos que puso incómodo a Louis ¿Sería posible que…? sin embargo Zayn asintió y le dio una sonrisa temblorosa. 

“Lo que quieras, ángel” parecía que quería acercarse y tocar a Niall pero se retuvo y se giró, pasando al lado de Louis. 

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Niall se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra, llorando y con la cara entre sus manos. Louis fue hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave antes de caminar entre los destrozos y subir a Niall a su regazo, para acariciarle el cabello. Dejó que llorara contra él y él mismo estaba tentado a llorar en el hombro de su amigo pero ya había llorado lo suficiente en su oficina. 

“¿Al menos le diste en la cabeza?” pregunto Louis. 

Niall se rió humedamente y Louis le auno el cuello, Niall tenía su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Louis de la forma que habían hecho desde la universidad. 

“Q-quería disculparse” hipo Niall 

Louis le masajeó la espalda. 

“¿Por qué?” 

Niall lloró con más fuerza. 

“Ese es el problema, solo venía a disculparse por ser mi alma gemela”

“No te merece Ni amor” sonrió con tristeza Louis. 

Niall sollozo. No habían hablado del tema desde el viernes, Louis se imaginaba porque, ambos estaban enojados por diferentes razones y compartían algunas. 

“Lo amo, Lou” lloro Niall “Lo amo y él se disculpa por ser mi alma gemela”

Louis hizo una mueca. 

“Eso apesta” 

“Si, apesta”

***

El primer regalo que llegó fue un ramo de peonias. Era miércoles, un día después del incidente. Niall había vuelto a trabajar, algo sobre no querer que Zayn lo encontrara solo en casa de nuevo y ambos estaban teniendo el almuerzo en su oficina cuando Lydia abrió la puerta, en sus brazos uno de los ramos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. 

“¿Qué es eso?” exclama Naill.

Lydia lo puso en el escritorio, casi tirando el emparedado de Louis al piso. Eran peonias rosa claro, un montón de ellas con algunas rosas del mismo color. Había una nota en el centro. 

“Un regalo para el jefe” sonrió ella “Supongo de su reciente alma gemela” ella no esperó respuesta y con una risita se fue. 

Louis miró a Niall, completamente anonadado. 

“¿Crees que…?” pregunto Louis.

Niall ya se había lanzado por la nota. Leyéndola en voz alta. 

“‘Espero que las peonias sigan siendo tus flores favoritas ¿sabes qué significan las rosas rosas, Lou? Perdoname por favor, Harry’” 

Louis le arrebató la nota a Niall, no creyendo que su mejor amigo hiciera bromas con eso porque sería de mal gusto. Pero Louis reconoció al instante la letra de Harry, tal vez un poco más estilizada y cuidada de lo que alguna vez la había visto pero era sin duda la letra de Harry. Y decía exactamente lo que Niall había leído. 

“¿Qué…?” murmuró Louis. 

Niall también parecía impactado. 

“No es justo, yo recibo una disculpa porque al parecer soy  _ demasiado  _ molesto para ser el alma gemela de alguien y tu recibes flores” se queja. Hay algo de broma en su voz que relaja los hombros de Louis.

“No eres muy molesto para Zayn, Zayn es un idiota” le recuerda Louis.

***

El segundo regalo que llegó, fue al otro día. Louis llegó a su oficina y lo encontró en la recepción. Lydia lo estaba mirando con una ceja levantada cuando le ofreció el paquete, era un paquete rectangular, como del tamaño de un libro, con un lirio amarrado con la nota fuera. Louis lo tomó, queriendo leer la nota y pensando en tirarlo también. 

“Mi alma gemela nunca hizo algo como eso” dijo ella. “Debiste tener suerte, jefe”

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, cogió el paquete y entró a su oficina. Sentado en su silla abrió la nota. 

_ Recuerdo que siempre quisiste una edición especial de Jane Eyre, la guarde para ti. Perdoname Lou.  _

_ Hazz. _

_ PD: La compré hace un tiempo, y está un poco ajada. Lo siento. _

Louis entrecerró los ojos y quitó el lirio blaco del camino para abrir el papel cafe y ver el libro dentro. Era la edición de coleccionista de Jane Eyre de Charlotte Bronte, tal vez no el libro favorito de Louis pero si una de las ediciones que más había querido desde su adolescencia pero que cuando había tenido dinero simplemente lo había olvidado. Era un libro precioso, de pasta dura y con detalles en dorado, incluido las páginas. 

La respiración de Louis se atragantó, ¿cómo era posible que Harry recordara algo tan banal como eso? Si, habían sido amigos más de 12 años pero esa clase de cosas no eran tan importantes como parecían. Esa no era la clase de cosas que recordaría un amigo. Y además si, se notaba que Harry había comprado el libro hacía bastante. ¿Por qué? Demasiadas preguntas pocas respuestas. 

***

El tercer regalo, llegó el domingo. O bueno, algo asi. 

El domingo Louis y Naill estaban acurrucados juntos en el sofá durmiendo porque se habían quedado viendo películas románticas y basura durante toda la noche. Y cuando alguien tocó la puerta, fue Louis quien se levantó porque Naill tenía un sueño demasiado pesado para levantarse él a abrir la puerta. Louis ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que no tenía camisa y que solo tenía unos pantalones de deporte demasiado bajos en las caderas antes de abrir. Ante él, estaban Zayn y Harry. 

Louis parpadeo, como si eso aclarara su visión que tenía frente a él. 

“Uh” dijo Louis tontamente. 

Niall se quejó tras su espalda. 

“Louis, vuelve aquí” hubo un murmuro de ropa.

Louis se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, como si eso fuera hacer que mágicamente apareciera una camisa sobre él. Harry lo estaba mirando de una forma que lo hacia sentir incómodo y Zayn parecía incómodo. 

“¿Qué hacen aquí?” pregunta Louis. 

Zayn se aclara la garganta. 

“Vinimos a hacer el desayuno” y levantó las bolsas que tenía en las manos. 

“¿Qué?” preguntó Louis, todo esto no tenía sentido. Louis se había levantado en un universo alternativo. 

“¡Louiiiis!” se quejó Niall de nuevo “¿Con quién estás hablando? Crei que ibamos a tener sexo mañanero”

Louis cerró los ojos y deseó que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. No queria mirar a los chicos frente a él, por mas comun que fueran as bromas de sexo con Niall, nunca 

“Niall, Zayn está en la puerta” dijo de manera incómoda. 

Niall hizo un sonido en el fondo de su garganta, como de burla. 

“Puede ver si quiere” dice y aunque no es bajo, todos lo escuchan. 

“¡Niall Horan!” exclama Louis “Tú te encargas de ellos, yo iré a bañarme ¡Y deja de decir que te vas a acostar conmigo! ¡eso solo paso una vez!” 

Niall se ríe y Louis sabe que los va a dejar pasar, porque vamos, ¿desayuno gratis? Niall no era tan fuerte para negarse a ello. Así que de todas formas les abre, aún sin mirarlos y se da la vuelta. Niall está en el centro de la sala, estirándose con una mirada traviesa y solo con una camisa y sus boxers. Louis sabe que así no estaba cuando se despertó y no sabe a qué está jugando Niall, pero mientras él no esté en medio le parece correcto. Así que se dirige a la ducha, listo para bañarse y cambiarse el vendaje de la muñeca. Cuando sale del baño, con una toalla alrededor de la cadera y una venda fresca en la muñeca, ya había un olor a panqueques en el aire. 

“¡Louis!” exclamó Niall, sentado desde la barra “Hicieron panqueques ¡ven a comer!”

Aun anonadado, Louis miró a los tres chicos frente a él. Zayn tenía un trapo en el hombro mientras maniobraba algo en la sartén y Harry estaba lavando trastes mientras Niall se embutió algo que parecía como una mora azul. Harry parecía estar mirándolo de forma poco disimulada por el rabillo del ojo y aunque Louis apreciaba ello se fue a su habitación para ponerse la ropa deportiva que siempre usaba. 

Cuando estuvo listo, Harry y Zay estaban en la cocina de manera incómoda. 

“¿Y ustedes?” preguntó Louis, revolviéndose el cabello mojado y moviéndose hacia ellos. 

Harry encontró los ojos de Louis por un momento y por mucho que Louis quería seguir mirándolo por el resto de su vida, apartó la mirada y la fijó en Niall. 

“¿Nosotros que?” pregunto Zayn que parecía el único capaz de responderle a Louis. 

Louis les dio una sonrisa tensa, aun estaba molesto y mucho y el hecho que ellos decidieron aparecerse un domingo en la mañana, donde Louis se sentía bastante vulnerable no estaba ayudando para nada. Lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación y darle otro puñetazo en la nariz a Harry. Recordando, Louis miró la nariz de Harry, que ya lucía bastante mejor pero tenía un color ligeramente verde en la zona. 

“¿No van a comer con Niall?” fue lo que dijo, obviamente dando a entender que él no iba a comer con ellos. 

Ni siquiera miró a Harry, sabía que él sí lo estaba mirando, pero Louis no estaba de humor. Nop. 

“¿Y tú?” se atrevió Harry “¿No vas a comer con él?” Louis siguió sin mirarlo. 

“No, Styles” le dijo, intentando mantener su tono diplomático y neutro “Tengo que cuidar a la hija de Micah” mentira, la única mentira que se le había ocurrido durante la ducha. 

Gracias a Dios, Niall pareció captar la mentira, porque abrió los ojos de forma poco disimulada y asintió varias veces. 

“Dios mío, si” dijo, Louis quería golpearlo “Lo había olvidado” dramatizo. 

Zayn que debía conocer muy bien a Niall le entrecerró los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

“¿Tienes que ir con él?” pregunto y sus labios estaban en una fina línea blanca. 

Niall asintió y se limpió los dedos pegajosos en los boxers, él también quería escapar de ellos. Y Louis le había dado la oportunidad perfecta. 

“Si, ¡si!” Louis tuvo el cuidado de no poner los ojos en blanco “Lucia debe estar esperándonos, Jesús, Louis ¿por qué no habías dicho antes? Iré a bañarme”

Y sin más aviso, se deslizó de la silla y se dio la vuelta hacia su habitación. Pero Zayn lo siguió y cuando Louis lo iba a evitar, vio como Naill dejaba la puerta abierta como una invitación, así que no era para nada el asunto de Louis. 

“Entonces….” caturreo Harry y a Louis casi le da un infarto al darse cuenta que él seguía ahí, ahora apoyado en la barra “¿Te gustaron mis regalos?” preguntó, había algo dulce en su voz que Louis jamás había escuchado. 

Louis se forzó a no concentrarse en eso y tampoco en lo bien que lucía Harry con esa camisa blanca deportiva y esos jeans apretados. 

“¿Regalos?” pregunto de forma tonta, hacerse el tonto esaba siendo la cosa favorita ultimamenre para ouis. 

Louis camina hacia la barra y dado que los panqueques huelen tan bien, se rinde a algo que no quería hacer y se sube a la silla donde previamente había estado Niall, Harry está peligrosamente cerca. 

“Si” asiente Harry, pone su barbilla en la mano mientras mira a Louis con sus encantadores ojos verdes. 

Louis deja salir un suspiro y mentalemnte se golpea intentando evocar todo lo malo que había hecho Harry para no caer rendido a sus pies como un niño. 

“El libro fue un gran detalle” es lo único que le dice, no le dice cuanto le movió por dentro o como lo tiene guardado en un lugar donde no pueda dañarse o el hecho de que ha guardado cada una de las notas en la letra de Harry. 

Esos son detalles que Harry no necesita saber y que Louis no le va a dar. Sin embargo parece ser suficiente para Harry porque asiente y parece un poco menos serio de como estaba segundos antes, una tensión levantada de sus hombros. Y se deja de apoyar en en la barra para buscar algo en su bolsillo. 

“Te traje algo esta vez” dice, y Louis quiere huir “Es algo que espero que te guste” 

Y así es como saca una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo, Louis retiene el aliento y se odia por el simple y pequeño pensamiento de que puede que sea un anillo de compromiso, pero cuando Harry lo abre Louis ve que en realidad es un collar. Antiguo y bonito, con una esmeralda en el centro y hecho de oro con forma de Laurel. Se parece demasiado al tatuaje en la muñeca de Louis que es incómodo. 

“¿Como…?” pregunta. 

Harry sonríe, la primera sonrisa que Louis le ha visto desde que entró allí y siente como esta lo fulmina como un rayo. 

“Lo encontré en una tienda ¿es bonito, no? ¿te gusta?” hay brillo en sus ojos verdes.

Louis no tiene corazón para hacer otra cosa que estirar su mano vendada y cogerlo entre sus dedos. Es más pesado de lo que se ve a primera vista, y costoso. Ahora que lo mira más de cerca esto debe valer más que la renta del penthouse de Niall y Louis. 

“¿Por qué me das esto, Harry?” pregunta Louis, sin tener el valor de mirar de nuevo a Harry. 

Harry suspira y Louis ve como juega con sus pies de manera nerviosa. 

“Después…” toma un respiro y Louis levanta la vista para mirarlo con atención, esto parece importante y Louis quiere aferrarse a ello antes de que todo se vaya de nuevo a la mierda “Después de que me echaras de tu casa esa vez, estaba tan perdido que no sabia que hacer. Al principio pensé que era porque había perdido a la única persona que me conoció completamente, pero luego en la universidad…” Harry da un suspiro profundo. 

Ahora Harry lo está mirando fijamente. Louis aprieta el collar en su puño, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Harry se acerca un poco más, hay menos distancia entre ellos y la mano de Harry coge la de Louis y es tan cálido, tan eléctrico que Louis no puede apartarse, no  _ sabe  _ cómo. 

“En la universidad” sigue “aprendí demasiadas cosas, cosas que tú me habías enseñado pero que me negué a aprender. Y cuando finalmente supe que no había nada mal contigo ni mucho menos  _ conmigo _ , supe que tenía que arreglar las cosas”

La garganta de Louis dolía y había un nudo en su estómago que lo hacía querer vomitar pero aun así, logró sacar las palabras que tenía atoradas en la mente desde hace más tiempo del que se quería admitir a sí mismo. 

“¿Y por qué ahora?” hay un tinte de acusación en su voz, pero Louis no se para a pensar en ello “¿Por que ahora, Styles y no antes? Dime”

Hay una mirada triste en los ojos verdes y Louis es casi seguro que Harry quiere tocarlo, quiere tocarlo en otro lugar diferente de sus manos. 

“Porque no te encontré hasta ahora, Lou” confiesa. 

Louis está fuera de la silla antes de siquiera pensarlo, esta cae hacia atrás con un estruendo y Harry se sobresalta. Al igual que el gato, Eddy. 

“¡No te creo una mierda, Harry Styles!” grita, dejando todo ese dolor que ha encerrado desde quien sabe cuando dentro de él “¡Tuviste todo tipo de oportunidades! ¡pudiste haber ido a casa de mi madre! Sé que eres un maldito abogado y no debe ser difícil localizar a una persona siendo abogado ¿Crees que soy estupido, Styles? ¿eso es lo que crees? ¿Crees que voy a caer ante tus palabras bonitas y gestos caballerosos? ¡Estas muy equivocado!”

Harry luce todavía más dolorido que las veces que Louis le partió la nariz, hay lágrimas en sus ojos verdes y Louis se pregunta si tal vez fue demasiado lejos, si  _ tal vez  _ él es el malo de esta historia y está siendo demasiado rudo con Harry. 

“Louis” dijo Harry, su voz está temblando “N-nunca supe que era lo que realmente estaba pasando y-yo no…”

Louis cierra los ojos y aprieta el collar en su palma, el punzante dolor lo ayuda a calmarse. 

“No he hablado un segundo de cuando éramos niños, Styles. Porque entiendo que eras un maldito niño” Louis suspira temblorosamente “Pero no sé cómo harás que perdone tus actitudes como adulto”

Cuando Louis vuelve a mirar a Harry, lo descubre mirándolo, como si estuviera analizando cada parte de Louis. 

“Entiendo” es lo que dice y es tan estupido que Louis quiere ahorcarlo “Entiendo, Louis. Pero ahora que sé lo que está pasando, no te dejaré ir. Haré todo lo posible para sanar mis errores”

Y entonces se ha ido, cambiando frente a Louis y yendo hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras él. Louis se deja caer en el piso, su cara entre sus manos y a lo lejos escucha. 

“¡Si, Niall, por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras!” gemido, golpe, gemido. 

Louis se va de su apartamento. 

***   
El cuarto regalo vino de nuevo en la oficina de Louis, era otro ramo de rosas y peonias de un color rosa claro y además de eso, una costosa caja de chocolates italianos. Con una nota que decía.  _ ‘Sé que amas el chocolate así que compre una de mis cajas favoritas, porque no se cual es la tuya ¿me dirias cuales son tus chocolates favoritas alguna vez? Haz’ _

***

El quinto regalo llegó a su casa el viernes por la noche, era una caja de un tamaño considerable. Louis lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era una colección de vinilo de The Fray's.  _ ‘Recuerdo cuando iba a tu casa muy tarde en la noche a escuchar The Fray's, siempre dijiste algo sobre vinilos y como sonaba mejor. xoxo, Haz’ _

***

El sexto regalo fue una caja de repostería de la tienda favorita de Louis, no quedaba en Londres, así que se pregunta cómo es que Harry consiguió eso.  _ ‘Siempre amé la forma en que lucías cuando comíamos en esta tienda, siempre te veías tan feliz, con tus ojos brillando. Daria cualquier cosa para poder tener esos momentos otra vez, xoxo Haz’ _

***

Y los regalos siguieron yendo por dos semanas más, muchas flores, joyería, postres, comida y todo tipo de cosas que Louis podría imaginar. Menos ropa, sin embargo. Un sábado en la mañana, cuando Niall y Zayn se habían ido a hacer quien sabe que cosas a quien sabe que hotel. Harry apareció en la puerta, ese día, Louis estaba encargado de Lucia y ella fue la que abrió la puerta. Estaba vestido con unos jeans y un abrigo que lució malditamente costoso, con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano y una bolsa que lucía sospechosamente como comida. Lo que estaba bien, porque era hora de la comida para Lucia. Cuando Harry vio a la niña, su cara brilló con una sonrisa enorme antes de agacharse ante la niña. 

“Hola” saludó él y le extendió una mano “Soy Harry”

La niña no estrechó su mano pero le cogió la muñeca para examinarla. 

“¡Titoo!” se rió ella “Alma gemela, tiene tatuaje”

Louis se cubrió la muñeca en acto de reflejo. Ya no tenía ninguna venda cubriéndolo pero la herida que se había hecho no había sanado por completo, pero ya no era necesario cubrirla por casa. Lucia no había mencionado nada mientras veía Mickey Mouse y comían desayuno. Louis fue hacia ellos y la levantó contra su cadera. Harry se levantó también, mirándolo con sus suaves ojos verdes, los que siempre había sido la debilidad de Louis. 

“Hola” lo saludó Harry “¿Puedo pasar?” 

Louis considero decirle que no, pero realmente, ya no se sentía tan enojado. El enojo que había sentido había ido desapareciendo con cada nota, ni siquiera con los regalos. Sino con el hecho de que Harry se había tomado el tiempo de escribirle una nota a mano con cada regalo y que cada regalo fuera significativo. 

“Esta bien, si, pasa” y dio un paso hacia atrás. 

Harry miró alrededor y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. El piso de Louis estaba cubierto por juguetes de niña, unos cuantos autos y cuadernos para colorear. Harry puso el ramo de rosas en una mesa en la entrada. 

“Traje comida” dijo Harry “Zayn me escribió que estabas con ella entonces, er, traje para ella también” Lucia sonrió al instante, la mención comida era una de sus cosas favoritas. 

“¿Comida?” preguntó ella esperanzada “¿Donalls?

Louis se rió sin poder evitarlo. 

“Lu, no creo que Harry haya traído una Cajita feliz” 

Harry sonrió avergonzado pero para sorpresa de Louis de la bolsa que aun sostenía, saco una Cajita Feliz. Lucia gritó encantada y saltó en los brazos de Louis hasta que consiguió que la bajara al piso, corriendo hacia Harry. 

“Lucia, vamos a poner eso en un plato y ve a lavarte las manos” le dice Louis. Ella frunce el ceño pero obedece. 

Harry sigue a Louis a la cocina, donde pone la bolsa en la barra. Louis se cruza de brazos, mirándolo fijamente. Harry le sostiene la mirada. 

“¿Qué haces realmente aquí, Harry?” pregunta Louis.

Harry pone las flores también ahí en la barra, hay algo extraño en él. Más suave y vulnerable. Louis siente que se va a ahogar. 

“Vine a…” Harry apartó la mirada y se aclara la garganta “Invitarte a una cita”

Las cejas de Louis se disparan, está avergonzado de sí mismo al admitir que un poco de calor se desliza por su vientre ante eso. Dios, es un maldito niño. Pero su madre ya habló con él y le explicó que para ella también había sido muy difícil con su padre y que aun así, ella nunca se arrepintió de perdonarle cada una de las cosas que hizo. Tal vez Louis tenga la suficiente fuerza para perdonar a Harry. 

“¿Una cita?” pregunta Louis.

Harry parece destensarse ante la falta de palabras hostiles. 

“Iba a llevarte a un restaurante pero Zayn mencionó a Lucia entonces…” Harry mira la comida de nuevo. 

Louis ahora no puede negar el sentimiento de electricidad y calidez que hay en todo su cuerpo y que solo aumentó con esas palabras. Casi quiere rendirse de una vez y decirle a Harry que sí, que dejaría de ser un imbécil terco y le daría una oportunidad. Pero tal vez esta era la ocasión perfecta para ponerlo a prueba. 

“Gracias” dice Louis antes de poder evitarlo “¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros?”

Los ojos de Harry brillan al darse cuenta que Louis no lo está echando de sus casa. 

“Si” es lo que dice y parece que diría algo más pero Lucia está aquí de nuevo. 

Lucia adora a Harry al instante, él conversa con ella y hablan de no se que marca de juguetes y de no se que película animada. Todos están sentados en la sala, con el televisor de fondo en Frozen, la cual es la millonésima vez que Lucia lo ha hecho verla. Es tan entretenido verlos a ambos interactuar que ni siquiera las canciones molestas pueden cambiar su humor liviano. Louis no habla mucho en ese momento pero a Harry no parece preocuparse ya que se vuelca completamente en ella, hay algo dulce y casi insólito en esta imagen. Louis sabe que ya no hay retorno para él y evitar enamorarse de nuevo de Harry Styles iba a ser más doloroso que dejarse ir. 

“Y entonces es cuando la princesa Tiana se convierte en sapo” dice Lucia. 

Harry asiente como si estuvieran hablando de una cosa super importante mientra se muerde su hamburguesa. 

“¿Ella es tu princesa favorita? Siempre he pensado que es una de las mejores”

Lucia sonrie hacia el, hay pan entre sus dientes. 

“Si, se parece a mamá”

Harry le pasa una mano por el cabello oscuro a Lucia sin pensarlo. 

“Tu madre debe ser muy hermosa” 

Y así se van, Louis no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que Lucia está completamente dormida en el regazo de Harry. Entonces es cuando Louis aprovecha para hablar por primera vez en horas. 

“Ella te adoro” le dice Louis. 

Harry sonríe y parece más tranquilo de lo que Louis lo ha visto desde que se volvieron a encontrar. 

“Es una niña increíble, se parece mucho a Micah”

Louis se acomoda a los pies del sofá, por lo tanto a los pies de Harry y sube la mitad para mirarlo. 

“Siempre creí que odiabas a Micah, ya sabes, por que es trans” confiesa Louis. 

El ceño de Harry se frunce y parece tan avergonzado de sí mismo que es divertido. 

“No, no era nada de eso” Harry mira a Lucia un momento antes de mirar a Louis “Yo solo...estaba celoso”

Una sonrisa complacida se desplaza por los labios de Louis. 

“¿El gran Harry Styles estaba celoso?” le molesta. 

Harry pone los ojos en blanco. 

“Vamos” se queja “Era obvio que si ¿no? Siempre estaban juntos, siempre hacías lo que él decía. Y esa noche que peleamos creí que estabas con esa chaqueta porque estabas escondiendo tu tatuaje”

La boca de Louis se abre, sorprendido. 

“¿Por eso fuiste un imbécil o es de fabrica?”

Harry no se ríe y hay una expresión seria en su rostro. Con cuidado, pone a Lucia fuera de su regazo y en una posición cómoda en el sofá, Louis lo mira con ansiedad corriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Hary se dejó caer en el piso frente a Louis. 

“Louis Tomilinson” empieza y toma las manos de Louis entre las suyas “¿Me darías otra oportunidad?”

Si la pregunta hubiera sido hace algunas horas, la respuesta hubiera sido claramente no. Pero ahora, Louis se toma el tiempo de mirar a Harry antes de responder, su cabello suave y bien cuidado, sus pómulos altos y la gentil línea de su boca. Respirando hondo, Louis mira a Harry a los ojos. 

“Si. Pero si vuelves a romperme el corazón juro por dios Harry Styles que tu nariz no va a ser lo único roto” 

Harry se ríe como si no acabara de ser amenazado, es un sonido feliz y húmedo y Louis se da cuenta que está apunto de llorar y nop, Louis no va a llorar con él. Ni un poco. Segundos después, las manos de Harry se ponen sobre la mejilla de Louis, donde está su tatuaje. EL tatuaje que comparten y que los puso de nuevo en el camino de otro. El contacto se siente hasta la punta de los pies.

“¿Puedo besarte, Lou?”

Louis asiente y antes de que pase otro segundo, como si Hary estuviera asustado de que cambiara de opinión, se inclina hacia él y lo besa. El beso sabe como a luz de estrella, como volver a casa después de un largo viaje y es todo lo que está bien en este mundo. Es suave y solo un pequeño contacto entre labios y Louis está llorando antes de darse cuenta, los sentimientos sobre pasándolo. 

Harry parece estar tan afectado como él cuando se separan, con las pestañas húmedas y las mejillas sonrojadas. 

“¿Me dejarías llevarte a una cita?” pregunta. 

Las palabras están fuera de la boca de Louis antes de que pueda siquiera pensarlas, pero son las palabras correctas porque es lo único que Louis quiere en esta vida. 

“Si, Hazz. A todas las citas que quieras”


End file.
